Doors of Twilight
by Kitsune-Haven
Summary: set 3yrs after first game Riku and Sora have returned to Destiny Islands and have lived in peace for a year. But with the arrival of a new girl Riku and Sora wonder if thier current peace will last. RikuxSora,CloudxSeph AxelxRoxas.
1. A New Beginning and Friend

Chapter 1

A New Beginning and A New Friend.

Sora stared thoughtfully at his bed room ceiling. The first day of school was tomorrow, when he was younger he loved starting school, he took it as an adventure; but after every thing he'd been through the past two years he found it really hard to look forward to the day ahead. All that he saw school as now was a prison of boredom. No action, no fun just sitting still in a small classroom and learning about trivial things that he'd probably never use. He began to wonder what Riku was doing, sure it was late but knowing his best friend he'd probably but up until dawn to watch the sun rise and flood the islands with light, which seemed to be his favorite thing to do lately. Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw a comet; he jumped out of bed, hastily got dressed and set off for the play islands.

Just as he suspected it was another meteor storm like the one that happened the night Kairi first came to the island. He went straight to the Paopu Island and noticed Riku staring intently at the sky. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He said not turning to look at his younger friend. "What do you think it means, Riku?"

"Dunno. But I have a feeling our adventures are not entirely over yet." Riku said focusing on something. "What is it?" Sora asked noticing Riku's puzzled gaze.

"Look there." He said pointing to a bright purple comet that seemed to be coming straight for them. "That comet is a different color then the rest, it is also the only one that looks like it is going to hit near here,"

Sora frowned as he nodded; he bounced up on to the tree with his best friend and continued to watch the suspicious comet. About fifteen minuets of watching the comet fall they saw it fly right over their heads.

"What do you think it was?" Sora asked looking confused

"I'm not sure. Hey, Sora it's getting late why don't you go home and go to bed. We have school in the morning after all and I know how you are with waking up when you didn't get a good enough sleep." Riku smiled

"Well what about you??" Sora pouted poking his older friend

"Me? I don't need sleep; I'm used to staying awake for days on end." Riku said once again looking out to the sea.

"Then I'll stay up with you"

Riku looked as through he was going to protest but Sora continued

"I think you've had enough time being alone in darkness, from now on I'm staying with you." Sora said with a smile.

"Hmm. You really shouldn't say things like that." Riku said in a low voice looking a little sad all of the sudden. "Huh?" Sora replied looking concerned, but the silver haired boy shook his head "Nothing. Well if you insist on staying with me then let's go back to your house, I know you'll regret it tomorrow if you stay up all night." Riku said jumping off of the tree

"Ok. But promise you'll get some sleep too." Sora said shaking his finger as though Riku was a child. The older boy shrugged "Any thing to make you happy Sora."

Sora grinned and walked off towards the main island Riku took one final glance to the sky 'that comet had a dark aura around it. I wonder where it landed.'

"Hey Riku! You commin'!?" Sora yelled snapping Riku out of his thoughts "Yeah!" He called back as he ran toward his spiky haired friend.

The next morning Riku woke up at six and went down to Sora's kitchen and started to make coffee, knowing full well that Sora would be needing it. Around six thirty the coffee was done and he'd already given a cup to Sora's mom who was rushing out of the house to work. She completely trusted him to wake Sora up and get him to school on time. Sora had one older sister who was married with two kids and lived on the other side of the island, he never knew his father so the boy's mother always depended on Riku to be a good role model. 'Some role model I ended up being, I got lost in darkness and he had to save me.' With a sigh he opened the door to Sora's bedroom, as expected his spiky haired friend was slightly snoring, drooling, tangled in the sheets and half falling off the bed. Riku smirked and pounced on the younger boy, who yelped and jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling. Riku got the image of one of the cats in those old cartoons clinging to the ceiling after being startled, and started laughing.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Sora squealed holding a hand over his heart,

"Well it got you up didn't it? Now come on I made coffee." The silver haired boy laughed getting off of the younger boy's bed. Sora groaned and jumped back into bed, hiding under the covers. "Come on Sora get dressed."

"No, I'm mad at you!" Sora replied, even though the blanket was covering him Riku could tell he was pouting.

"I'm gonna count to ten and if you aren't out of there and getting dressed then I'm taking you to school like that!" Riku began the count down; Sora poked his head out of the covers and stuck out his tongue "that's it!" Riku suddenly picked Sora up covers and all and began carrying him out of the room "Wha?! No Riku put me down!!!"

"Are you going to get dressed like a good little boy?"

"Don't call me a little boy!"

"Alright then off to school we go." Riku had nearly made out the front door before Sora freaked out jumped down and ran back up stairs muttering something like "I'll get you back for this Riku, you're going down!"

Ten minuets later Sora came back down in his dark blue school uniform still glaring as his best friend handed him the coffee. During the whole walk to school Sora continued to glare at Riku. When they got to school they were greeted by Kairi and Selphie, even though everybody wore uniforms they still had their way of personalizing the required outfit. Sora kept his white shirt practically open with a black tank underneath, navy blue and red wrist bands and wore his signature silver crown necklace. Riku on the other hand had his white shirt gaped open exposing his neck and the beginning of his well muscled chest, and wore a black and yellow wrist band on his right wrist.

The class bell rang and every body went to their seats, the teacher came in with a smile "good morning class, I am your teacher Aki Hana, please address me as Mrs. Hana. I have some announcements to make; first I'd like you all to welcome a new class mate."

Mrs. Hana made a gesture to the door as it slid open and a young girl walked in. She was really pretty, she had long dark hair that she wore up in a pony tale, plump pink lips and brown eyes the color of coco powder. "I'd like you all to meet Sakura. She will be joining your class."

"Hajimemashite." Sakura said with a bow, when she straightened back up she made direct eye contact with Riku. She blushed a little and turned her attention to Sora and Kairi who were both smiling warmly at her. "Well then let's see where we can put you…" Mrs. Hana said thoughtfully, Sakura looked at her and the teacher seemed to have figured something out immediately "I know why don't I put you by Kairi and Selphie you are sure to make fast friends with them." Sakura walked silently to the suddenly open desk beside the two girls. "Hey Riku..." Sora whispered

Riku looked over to his friend with a curious look "is it just me or was there not an open desk there before?"

Riku looked and realized Sora was right, their class had been full a second ago there were no open desks but now there was one. "yeah, that's weird maybe we just weren't paying attention." Riku shrugged. Sakura made fast friends with every one but seemed mostly drawn to Kairi, perhaps it was because she had also come from the Radiant Garden. Almost immediately she developed a crush on Riku and the two seemed to make eye contact when ever they passed each other, she was also a little jealous of Sora because he got the most of Riku's attention. People became more and more used to seeing her, and the excitement of how she got there died down just the way it did when Kairi had first come to the islands. But something bothered Sora about the way Sakura looked at Riku, she had this dreamy hopeful look that most girls get when they like a boy, but there was also something else…something dark.


	2. Darkness and the Sea

Chapter 2

Darkness and the Sea 

**WARNING: This chapter contains a short yaoi scene,**

Riku looked lazily out of the window, after a few minuets of staring at the falling cherry blossoms he gradually turned his attention back to the room. Sakura was the only one aside from himself who had finished the assignment and was reading a book. Next to her Kairi was working intently on her math; Selphie at her side copying the problems, Wakka was, as usual, asleep and drooling on his notes, Tidus worked quietly while listening to his head phones and Sora was ignoring his math work and doodling on his notebook. Riku noticed the teacher coming down the isle to where Sora was. He cringed and hoped that Sora would notice, but when the teacher was two desks away and his friend still hadn't noticed he grumbled and stood quietly "May I use the rest room?" He asked coolly "Of course you may Riku." Miss Hana replied with a smile, on his way out of the class he discreetly whacked Wakka on the head waking him up. The orange haired boy sleepily pulled his math paper to him and pretended to be doing work. Once he got to Sora's desk he "accidentally" bumped into Miss Hana and while he was helping her up, skillfully slid Sora's partially complete math paper over his notebook. "I'm sorry Miss Hana." He said smiling, she dusted her self off and smiled "that's alright Riku; now get to the bath room."

"Of course." He grinned at the extremely thankful Sora and walked out of the room.

At the end of class Sora nearly knocked Riku down hugging him "Thank you so much Riku!!!! You're a life saver!!" Riku cringed and tried to pry himself from his best friend's tight grasp "Alright already, people are staring Sora, let go!!" he growled finally getting away then grinned. Sora grinned as well and put his hands behind his head; Wakka and Tidus came up behind Riku and Wakka slapped him on the back knocking the wind out of him "Hey Riku, danks for saving mi bum during math, mon!!"

"Geeze, you're welcome!" Riku groaned rubbing the spot where Wakka had slapped him. The four of them walked out across the school court yard and by Kairi and Sakura; it had been a month since she'd come, a lot of boys liked her but the only people she actually seemed to pay attention to were Kairi, Riku and Sora.

Sora smiled and waved to them, Sakura was watching Riku and when he looked in her direction the two made eye contact. She looked away with a small smile, Wakka noticed and grinned widely "She likes you."

"Yeah well shut up, leave her alone." Riku said with a warning glare. They headed for the play islands, Tidus and Wakka were eager to beat Riku and Sora at a game of blitz ball. The two were positive they would win because their reclusive friends had not played in two years. Sadly they were horribly wrong, after Riku and Sora had won seven out of seven games the two got bored, leaving Wakka and Tidus to complain to the others.

Riku sat on his normal perch atop the paopu tree and Sora leaned comfortably against it, "hey Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

Riku blinked at the random question then looked off into the distant horizon "kinda, she is really cute and pretty. But to tell you the truth I kinda have my heart set on someone else."

"Really? Who?" Sora said now looking interested and staring at his best friend with curious eyes. Riku laughed and ruffled up Sora's messy hair "I'll tell you when you get older."

"Hey!! You've said that before! And I think now I'm old enough to hear, come on Riku I'm only a year younger then you!!!"

"What do mean I've said that before??" Riku frowned a bit cocking his head to the side, Sora looked up at him surprised "you mean you don't remember?"

Riku shook his head; Sora looked out to the sea and began to explain

"We were in this very spot three years ago. You told me not to try a paopu by myself because it would taste gross, and the only time it would taste good would be if I ate it with some one I really cared about."

FLASH BACK

"Okay then I'll share one with Kairi,"

Riku let out a forced laugh "so you'd really want to spend forever tied to her?"

"Well I dunno… maybe. Who would you share one with Riku?"

"Me? Hn. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey Riku that's not fair, I told you!!" Sora yelled with a pout

"I told you I always win didn't I? It's all a matter of being smart" Riku laughed and ran off followed closely by a very annoyed Sora.

END FLASH BACK

"Oh yeah…" Riku whispered looking thoughtful

"See, so I'm assuming the person you would share a paopu fruit with is the same person that you've got your heart set on. So come on Riku, who is it??"

"Do you remember when we closed that door to Kingdom Hearts?"

Sora nodded "I told you to take care of Kairi, I was so sure that you'd return here with her and leave me to wander in darkness. I mean after everything I did to you…"

"Riku… how could you think I'd do that to you?"

"But you didn't. Why?"

"Because I wanted you back as well. You're my best friend. Life here wouldn't be the same at all with out you."

"Hm." Riku smiled slightly "But this doesn't answer my question. Who do you love, Riku?"

Riku looked at him with a mix between a frown and a sad look then he sighed "I suppose it is time I tell you."

Sora nodded with another small pout "did you think that when Xehanort's heartless took over my body, that I had given my heart to darkness?"

"What does this have to do with my question??"

"You'll see. Just answer mine."

"Well…yeah." Sora looked down sadly; Riku smiled and shook his head "nope. I never gave my heart _completely_ to darkness."

"What?? But…"

"True I did open it to darkness, I let it consume me. But I could never have given my heart entirely to the dark, which is the one reason why I was able to break it's hold over me."

"Riku what are you saying??"

"How could I give something away that is no longer mine?"

"What? You're not making any sense!" Sora moved away from the tree to look up at Riku, he was shocked to see Riku hiding his eyes with his hair.

"I couldn't give in to darkness entirely because there is a large part of my heart that no longer belongs to me, it belongs to you."

Sora stood there with a look of pure shock "R-Riku…."

The silver haired boy smiled sadly and looked away

"I'm saying… that I love you, Sora. But you love Kairi, so now you can see why I didn't want to tell y-" Riku was cut off as Sora pounced on him and they both crashed to the ground. His eyes widened as Sora's lips pressed tightly against his own. When the younger boy pulled away he just smiled at his confused silver haired friend

"S-Sora??" Riku questioned still looking shocked.

"I love you too Riku!!" Sora exclaimed happily

"What? But what about Kairi??"

"I do love Kairi, but more like a sister. Me and her are more like kindred spirits then any thing else. I thought I was in love with her but when you disappeared it gave me time to think. When she pointed out that it was you under the disguise of Xahnort's heartless I forgot all about her being there because I was so relieved that I was back with you. I started crying for goodness sake!"

"but…Roxas and Namine"

"I told you Riku, just kindred spirits. Didn't you notice how happy I was just to get a glimpse of you? I kept looking at you after you got your true form back; I could hardly contain myself, and after everything we've been through. I am sure that I do love you very, very much and… blah blah blah."

"Sora."

"hmm??"

"Shut up. You talk too much" Riku whispered as he leaned up and pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Unknown to them someone was watching their happy little moment. "Well, this certainly will be an interesting factor…" said a figure in black trench coat as they faded into the shadows.

The next day was a Saturday, and the class field trip. This year it was to the huge waterslide on the other side of the play islands. Sora jumped at the chance to see Riku in a bathing suit, so he waited by the fairy boat wearing his red, orange and black swimming trunks and a fitted black t-shirt. Kairi was the second to arrive; she wore a light purple and blue bikini top with a design of a paopu fruit on the left side, a short blue skirt and matching blue flip flops, to say the least if Sora wasn't head over heels for Riku he would have jumped Kairi in a minuet. Then Sakura came in a black sports bra like top with a pink rim and a design of cherry blossoms reaching across the top from the right, she wore baggy black boys swimming trunks and slippers. Sora was beginning to get anxious after Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka arrived, and Riku was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey look Sakura there's Riku!" Kairi said with a grin, Sakura and Sora both looked at the same time, and both turned beat red at the sight that greeted them.

Riku walked up in a tight black wife beater tank top, black and royal blue swim trunks with a yellow stripe up the side, sunglasses and his long silver hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He said with a smirk. Sora nearly fainted as did Sakura.

"Well you look hot Riku." Kairi said with a smile "don't you think Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and could only nod in response.

"Well I'll say!!" Sora exclaimed earning a grin from Riku and a lot of interesting looks from his classmates, he blushed a little "I-I mean how come I never look that good!" He said obviously nervous.

"Well I don't know Sora; I think you look pretty hot too." Kairi said with a slight blush

"Yep. But still nothing compared to me, Sora." Riku laughed with a wink

"hey!!"

After a couple of hours of playing in the water Riku decided it was time to have a little fun with Sora. The brunette was currently racing Kairi in a swim match, he of course won and Kairi sulked away to recover from the slight slap in that face that he didn't let her win. It was the perfect opportunity "hey Sora!" Riku called from the beach, the brunette grinned, waved and swam to where his best friend was standing. "Hey what's up?"

"Not much. I was just gonna take a stroll to the secret place, Care to _join_ me?"

Sora blushed a little but nodded. The two left the rest of the class discreetly and nobody noticed them go, nobody except Sakura. She watched them sneak through the foliage and moped. She wasn't as blind or stupid as the rest of the people who knew Riku and Sora seemed to be, she knew that there was something going on between them she could sense it.

"Sakura!!" Kairi called as she ran up to her, "the others are going to the snack shack, have you seen Riku or Sora??" she asked bending to catch her breath "umm..." Sakura looked in the direction that they had gone with an odd look, but then she closed her eyes and smiled "Nope. Sorry, I'll help you look though; maybe they already went to the snack shack for sea salt ice cream or something."

"yeah maybe, if not we could always just get ice cream our selves." Kairi laughed

"ha ha That sounds like a plan to me." Sakura smiled, and then looked back at where Riku and Sora had gone one last time before heading for the snack shack with Kairi.

Sora whimpered as Riku kissed his neck and fondled around in his swimming trunks "R-Riku..s-should we really be doing this now? I-I mean the class… they might c-come looking for us, Ah!" Sora screamed as Riku began to fondle him a little more roughly, Riku grinned and looked at Sora, his bangs falling over his eyes "what you don't like this? Should I stop?" he started to stop and Sora whimpered and arched upward. Suddenly they heard Kairi calling their names, both boys froze as the voices outside got closer "I bet they're in the secret place" Kairi said heading towards it, "h-hey! I think I just saw Riku over by the Paopu Island!" Sakura suddenly said, "kay. You check there I'll check out the secret place." Kairi replied now sounding really close. Sora jumped and Riku quickly let go of the younger boy "damn Kairi." Riku cursed annoyed he straightened his swimming trunks and watched as Sora retied his own with a crimson blush across his cheeks. He smiled but then a drawing on the wall caught his attention one that he was sure wasn't there before.

Kairi walked in and found Riku staring at the drawing of herself and Sora sharing a paopu fruit and questioning Sora about it. She guessed that the reason Sora was so red was because Riku was probably teasing him. "Geeze you guys, I've been looking very where!!!" She said placing her hands on her hips "s-sorry Kairi, we were just…um." Sora looked away a little embarrassed "Exploring." Riku said turning to face her "but you guys have explored every ounce of this island, you know it like it's the back of your hands" Kairi responded looking back and forth between the two there was some thing they weren't telling her. "Hey I haven't been here in nearly three years; I wanted to revisit all the places the _three _of us used to play in." Riku said with a shrug "And then I found this…" He motioned to the drawing on the wall "you guys get married with out telling me or something?" He smirked staring at Sora "R-Riku!!!" Sora yelped "though can't say I blame you Kairi I think every one on this island wants to get into Sora's pants, or is it the other way around?" He growled "Riku! That is a horrible thing to say!!" Kairi suddenly yelled "It's true isn't it? So, Kai why were you looking for us?" Riku replied staring at her with a sudden cold look "The boat is going to take us back to the main islands now, every ones waiting on you two." She replied clearly upset with Riku, the older boy shrugged "K then. We shouldn't keep them waiting, come on you two." He said as he walked out of the cave.

The walk back was silent and Sora found him self extremely confused '_I think every one on this island wants to get into Sora's pants, or is it the other way around?'_ Why, why did he say that?' he thought distressed. Unfortunately no words were said on the boat either, Sakura looked at the three best friends Riku was leaning against the rail alone and staring out at the sea and little away from him was Sora and Kairi. Sora was staring thoughtfully out at the horizon as well but every once and a while he'd peak over at Riku who did not return the gaze; Kairi watched the parade of colorful fish that swam along side the boat. Sakura moved next to Riku "penny for your thoughts?" she said with a smile as she tossed a penny at him, he caught it and looked at her "no thanks." He tried to give it back but she wouldn't take it "you know, I've always been a little afraid of the sea, it's so big and you don't know what's out there. It kind of reminds me of when I was a little girl and afraid of the dark, it's the same concept really, it's immense and you don't know what's lurking in it. But even though it's a little scary it's very compelling. Sometimes you just want to disappear beneath the aqua green waves or fade into the darkness where nobody can find you…" She turned to look into his eyes as he stared at her with a puzzled look "where nobody can hurt you." He got momentarily lost in her coco colored eyes "But don't listen to me I'm just a dreamer." She said with a shrug "but one thing I do know-"she turned back to the sea "-Is that you should never be angry with a friend just because of an assumption. Find out the truth before you throw away the trust." She smiled and nodded to him as the boat pulled into the harbor "See you Monday Riku" and with that she walked off of the boat. Kairi walked off as well and Sora started to follow her but Riku grabbed his arm. He started to turn around but the older boy wouldn't let him. Riku leaned in close so that his breath was on Sora's ear "I need to talk to you. Come to my house tomorrow evening, understand?" he whispered Sora nodded "good. Now go Kairi is waiting" he let go of Sora's arm and walked off of the boat. Leaving Sora even more distressed.

(A/N: I'm not very good at doing Jamacan acsents, so bare with me ;)


	3. Friend or Foe?

RikuxSora scene. Yoai 

Chapter 3.

Friend or foe?

Sora walked worriedly towards Riku's house, he didn't know what to expect and he could already see the sandal wood of the second story. As he got closer he saw Riku in the window, the silver haired boy did not move but watched until Sora was just about to touch the door. He'd only knocked once and the door slowly opened, Riku stood there clad only in his tight black zip up tank and jeans. "uh Hi!" Sora said attempting to sound cheerful but squeaking a little, had the older boy not been mad at him he probably would have laughed. "Come in." Riku simply said stepping aside to let the younger boy inside. After closing the door Riku lead the way to his bed room, Sora looked around nervously, this was getting worse and worse "h-hey we're your brothers?" He questioned realizing that the house was empty "Kadaj had a race to win. Naturally Yazoo and Loz went to back him up."

"Shouldn't you be there too then?" Sora asked "Na, I told them that I had a conflict to settle and wished Kadaj good luck. Then they left." Riku said with a shrug as he opened his bed room door. "Really? Kadaj let you stay here without an argument? That's rare." Sora jumped onto Riku's bed and watched as Riku sat on the computer chair with his arms resting on the back of the chair, and his chin resting on his arms. "Well not exactly, we had a little sparing match before I was actually left alone." He said looking thoughtful. "Figures."

Riku suddenly turned all of his attention to Sora as if staring holes through his skull 'he looks like he going to eat me!' Sora thought uneasily "So, what was with the paopu fruit?" Riku finally asked, the brunette blinked "paopu fruit?"  
"Don't be stupid Sora, the drawing on the wall of you and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit with each other."

"Oh that! We drew that when we were like six!"

"The paopu fruit wasn't in the picture before."

"What do you mean?"

"Look I'm asking you about it and trying to stay calm while honestly all I feel like doing is punching a wall, crying or beating the shit out of Kairi. And I obviously can't do any of that so will you please stop being difficult?"

"I'm not trying to be difficult; I drew the paopu fruit before our world was destroyed. I was fourteen Riku, I didn't know how I felt about you yet, I mean I've always admired you but that's all I thought it was until you disappeared. Until I found you again I thought I loved Kairi, and I did have a crush on her so that's why I drew it."

"And what about the other one?"

"Kairi must have drawn it while we were gone." Sora said looking down at his lap "It's just a drawing, Riku. I don't like her that way any more, I want to be with you."

Riku stared at the flustered boy, then he got off of the chair and lifted Sora's chin so that aqua eyes met sapphire ones. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then prove it." Riku whispered getting closer. Sora stared up into his eyes "how?" he whimpered "surrender your self to me, only me." Riku said as he captured Sora's lips in a passionate kiss.

The younger boy pulled him down to the bed, flipped it so that he was on top of the older boy pinning him down. "Just what do you think your doing?" Riku questioned as Sora unzipped his tank top. "I'm not as innocent and naïve as people think I am. I'm taking charge."

"Oh you are, are you?" Riku stared up with on eye brow raised "you better believe it." Sora whispered leaning down and kissing the silver haired boy. Riku grinned and decided he'd let Sora have his fun of being in control for a little while longer then he would turn the tables. No way was he going to be the uke of this relationship!

They kissed passionately and explored each other's bodies with their hands, loosing their shirts along the way, and then Sora continued lower paying attention to the pink nubs on the other boy's chest as his hand slid down to undo his own pants. The silver haired boy suddenly stopped him; Sora looked up at him confused "Riku??"

Riku let a shaky sigh in attempt to calm him self down then looked at Sora seriously

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because if you continue then I won't be able to stop myself, I know it even if you beg I'm not sure if I can…I don't trust my body, not after everything I've been through. And I don't want to hurt you, not anymore." He whispered as he looked down, Sora touched his hand gently

"Who said I even wanted to stop?"

"Sora…"

Sora leaned closer slowly unzipping his pants as he brought their lips together, then leaned back slightly letting his pants slide off, he leaned against the pillows of Riku's bed completely nude. "I'm yours, Riku."

He leaned in and captured Sora's lips smiling into the kiss "I'm glad."

Sora smiled as well then gasped as Riku pushed a finger inside of him "uh, Riku…"

Riku waited until Sora got used to it before he put another one in stretching the boy further.

When he was sure that the boy was prepared he pulled away and began the search for where the lube had run off to. "Now where did that damn bottle go…" he cursed crawling off the bed. Sora looked curiously at his friend with flushed cheeks "Aha!" Riku suddenly cried

"Found it!" he grinned triumphantly holding the blue bottle up in air.

"goof…just hurry up!! I'm dying here!" Sora gasped out staring down at his erection. Riku smirked "So tell me Sora," he drawled walking closer

"Should I make it fast, or slow enough to drive you to insanity?"

"I honestly don't care, just please touch me before I go crazy." Sora whimpered

"Oh I'll touch you alright." Riku suddenly pinned Sora to the bed and tied his hands above his head with his studded belt. "In fact you won't be able to get me off of you." he whispered brining there lips together as he roughly grabbed the pole of flesh between the younger boys legs. While they were kissing Riku positioned himself between the younger boy's legs and roughly pushed in causing him to cry out. The silver haired boy let out a breath "you okay, Sora?"

Sora nodded "move."

He obliged and began to thrust steadily into the younger boy and soon the room was filled with cries from both boys. Riku's only thought was how lucky he was to finally have Sora, and with if his luck was a good as he hoped it was, his brothers won't walk in on them to ruin this perfect moment.

Riku blinked awake when he heard the front door slam and Kadaj call for him, he looked down to see Sora sleeping peacefully and smiled, he pried himself from his lover's grasp, quickly pulled on his pants and fastened his belt, "Riku!!" Kadaj yelled again "Hold your horses I'm coming!" Riku growled back and slung his tank top around his shoulders, zipping it up on his way down the stairs. When he got down stairs he found that his three brothers had bought Chinese food; lots of Chinese food, in fact he couldn't even see the table surface any more. "Wow, I'm guessing you won then huh?" he said with a smile "yep, 1st place." Kadaj said with little laugh "So come on little brother, lets celebrate." Kadaj said with a grin as he started for the table, "er- right, Sora's over. Care if he joins us?"

"Oho so the twerps' over huh?" Loz said with a mocking laugh "did little baby Riku, get lonely while we were away?" he added in an annoying baby voice. Riku grinned slyly "you could say that."

"Of course he can, Riku." Yazoo said with a knowing smile. Riku looked to Kadaj

"Is it okay with you? I mean it is your party." He asked, Kadaj smirked and shrugged

"Do what ever you want, that is one aspect in which I have no control over the decisions you make."

Riku glared slightly, but headed up the stairs. Loz looked back and fourth between his brothers "am I missing something?" he questioned stupidly "nothing important brother," Yazoo said still smiling. "Well I'm starved! Lets eat!" Kadaj said walking over to the table. Riku growled slightly as he walked towards his bed room door, 'damn Kadaj he has no control over any decisions I make, just because he's two years older then me and happens to be a born leader, I happen to like being in control too' Riku thought with a slight pout. But honestly he was overjoyed to be back under Kadaj's authority; he was home, with all three of his brothers and now he knew he wouldn't trade them for anything. He'd managed a year on his own with out his brothers and done just fine, but that was enough. Before he'd left Kadaj and he had had a fight of authority, Riku promised that he could take care of him self and would never come home again then ran off. But while hiding at the paopu tree he saw the door to darkness and was determined to keep both of his promises so he gave in to darkness. When he was in the World that Never Was he was sure that his brothers had forgotten about him and had moved on, however he was happily proven wrong when he and Sora returned to Destiny Islands. After their happy little reunion on the play islands, Kairi, Sora and Riku returned to the main island. Selphie attacked Kairi wanting to know where she'd been and how she got the boys back, Sora's mom and sister smothered him with kisses, and Riku was attacked by a hysteric Loz. It was good to know that his somewhat insensitive yet naïve older brother really did love him but he soon got a little annoyed with being squeezed to death while Loz sobbed on his shoulder. Thankfully Yazoo pried the extremely emotional man off their younger brother he smiled warmly at Riku then gave him a hug. Then it was Kadaj's turn, he walked up to Riku and just hugged him, he was shocked. Kadaj rarely showed any intimate emotion. It was clear that his brothers missed him a lot. It was kind of odd though how Kadaj was in charge and yet he was the second youngest. It went Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and then Riku, but it was probably because Yazoo was too nice to his brothers, and Loz was just too stupid. Kadaj was intelligent, strong and like Riku said earlier born to be a leader, so oddly enough when their mother died Kadaj stepped up to the plate and took care of all of them. With a smile Riku opened the door to his room, an entertaining sight greeted him. Sora was wrapped in the sheets like a cocoon, and so close to falling off of the bed all he would need to do was move slightly. With that thought Riku got an idea, he snuck up beside the snoring boy and pulled out a black feather from his night table drawer, and began to tickle the boy's nose. Finally Sora let out a violent sneeze, thus sneezing him self right off of the bed with a thud. He groaned and sat up holding his head, Riku quickly disposed of the feather as the boy looked drowsily around the room. "Riku?" Sora groaned still holding his head and peering at the silver haired boy though squinted eyes "Oh, your up. Well Kadaj won the race and they brought Chinese food for dinner so come on get dressed."

"That's nice, I'm going back to sleep now, save me some food will ya?" Sora yawned as he laid down on the floor "What? No Sora, come on get up."

"Incase you've forgotten the rather intense work out we just had about two hours ago, I'm tied and really sore, so just save me food" The younger boy groaned hiding under the covers

"You know, Kadaj bought some of those mochi bean cakes you're so fond of, but Loz loves them too and I don't think I can fight him for them alone. Looks like you miss out." Riku grinned and started to stand with the intention of leaving the room. Sora suddenly popped completely out of the covers now fully awake and giving Riku quite the view. "Well what are we waiting for!?!" Sora yelled, Riku grinned slyly "you to get dressed. Don't get me wrong the view is quite breath taking but I don't really want my brothers sharing it." He chuckled as Sora looked down and turned beat red "Gah!! Riku!!!" He yelped jumping behind the bed causing Riku to burst out laughing. Ten seconds later he popped back up fully dressed and laughed scratching his head "Yeah I'd prefer to keep that "view" away form your brothers. But you can have it when ever you want Riku." Sora laughed, Riku blushed slightly "well come on, the food and bean cakes await."

Three weeks went by quickly, Sora and Riku could not be happier with each other. They hadn't gotten up the courage to tell every one the true nature of their relationship yet, but they were getting closer to doing so. It was Thursday; after school Riku, Sora, Kairi and Sakura decided to meet for ice cream. "So Sora, what flavor are you gonna get?" Kairi questioned with a smile, Sora looked thoughtful then grinned and pointed to the chocolate and vanilla swirl from a few feet away Riku watched him fondly and smiled. He didn't notice that Sakura was talking to him "Helllo, earth to Riku, come in Riku." Sakura said waving a hand in front of him, then she snapped her fingers and he noticed her "Huh? Oh crap, I'm sorry Sakura were you talking to me?"

"Yes. But its okay, I was just asking if you wanted to sit there drooling and day dreaming or actually get up and get some ice cream." She said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Riku laughed sheepishly and got up helping her up as well. After a long conversation between the four they decided to go home. Sakura and Kairi left together to Kairi's house and Riku and Sora went to the play island. Sora leaned on Riku's shoulder as the older boy stared at the ocean. "Hey Riku, can I talk to you about something?" Sora asked peering up at the boy's face who turned to him to show that he was listening "Well I had a really unsettling dream last night, I dreamt that you went back into darkness and this time there was nothing I could do to bring you back, you ran from me so I couldn't reach you and you just disappeared in what looked like a bunch of black flower petals." Sora looked really upset so Riku leaned down and kissed him "that's not going to happen, I'll never willingly return to darkness, why would I when I have my light?" He whispered nuzzling the younger boy's nose. "Yeah but-" The brunette still looked unsettled, so with a sigh Riku leaned toward the leaves of the paopu tree and picked a bright yellow fruit, then broke it in half handing one half to the younger boy. Who stared at him with surprise "a paopu fruit?"

"You know the legend, if two people share one their destinies become intertwined and they remain a part of each other lives-no matter what." Riku said with a sincere smile

"Yeah but that's just a legend isn't it?"

"Maybe. But it's worth a try right? This way if any thing happens to separate us then we'll always be able to find each other again." Riku smiled about to take a bite "wait." Sora said as he scooted closer "lets share it a different way."

"How do you mean?" Riku asked looking a little confused "Like this" Sora took a big bite then pulled the older boy to him and kissed him pushing a little of the sweet and sticky fruit into his mouth.

The Next day at school Riku stayed later to do some extra credit, he as he walked down the empty hall way he heard some thing "kuso." Sakura said as she dropped her back pack thus spilling all of its contents on to the tile floor. She picked up one book and stood; she turned sharply to get her bag but crashed directly into Riku's chest. He wrapped his arm around her waste to stop her from falling back to the floor "need help?" He asked with a grin, she blinked "Hi Riku." She said obviously shocked "what are you doing here so late Sakura?" he asked helping her pick up the fallen books and countless papers "I had to stay to finish my painting in the art room, you?"

"Extra credit for Ms. Hana's class."

"I didn't know you needed extra credit."

"Well I didn't really, I have an A in her class but I need an A+ if I'm gonna go to a good college, and my older brother will kill me if my report card isn't flawless." Riku said rolling his eyes.

Sakura laughed and picked up her now neatly packed bag "well, thank you." She said smiling as they walked together out of the front door, it was dusk and the islands were flooded with a red orange light. Sakura suddenly looked a little worried and Riku noticed "would you like me to walk you home?"

She looked at him with shock and what looked like, for a moment…hurt, but she quickly shook off the look and nodded quietly thanking him. The whole way to her house all they talked about was school and the teachers. Then they got to her front gate, the white fence and gate was laced with strange out of place flowers. Their vines and leaves looked black, their petals were a dark purple and the center of the flower was a vibrant yellow, so vibrant it almost seemed to glow. Though Riku was sure it was just the lighting so he peered closer "what kind of flowers are these? I've never seen anything like them." He said gently touching a petal

"Haven't you? You've seen them more then Sora has, you should recognize them right?"

Suddenly the flower blinked and jumped at him, with a yell Riku fell backwards, a number of the flowers wrapping themselves tightly around him. He stood before her tied up with the flowers "they're Heartless!?" Riku growled struggling; Sakura looked away sadly and nodded "they're called Belladonna."

"What is going on? We closed all of the doors." He growled trying harder to get away and glaring at her. "No matter how many doors you close, the heartless will always exist. They are beings of darkness, and with out darkness light cannot exist."

"What do you want with me?"

"I…have orders to capture you. I don't want to Riku, you have to believe me this is really hard. But I don't have a choice."

"Orders from who?! Why are you doing this?"

"I can't say any more. You'll soon find out the reason why. Riku, I'm so sorry." She flattened her hand toward him and black petals swirled around his feet making a black portal. "No! I won't go back into the darkness!!" He yelled struggling "Let me go! I promised Sora, I won't go back!!"

She looked away filled with guilt "Sakura! Why?!"

"I'm Sorry!" She stared to cry as Riku was almost completely absorbed in the hole, "Sakura!!!"

Then he was gone, she looked around the peaceful island no body noticed what had just happened. She looked away 'Alexis must have helped' she thought as she turned and went solemnly into her house. She entered the house staring at the ground but she knew that right in front of her stood a man with dark blue eyes, purplish gray hair that was worn in a long pony tale and a long black coat. "Well done my child, you've succeeded in capturing 'the weapon'. I am very proud of you." He said with a triumphant smirk, she looked up to him, her remorseful eyes no longer the color of coco powder but completely black. "Thank you…father."


	4. I'll Always Be There

Chapter 4

I'll always be there 

Sora lay asleep in his bed but tossed and turned. He was calling Riku's name as he walked away from him, suddenly the silver haired boy turned to him with a smirk on his face. Then changed into Axel "hey Sora! Long time no see!" He said with a grin as he waved but then he stopped as though to think "well actually that isn't entirely true because I see you every day, but you don't see me because I'm in side of Riku so I guess that still counts as a long time…"

"Axel? Where's Riku? What is going on?" Sora said sounding really confused, Axel stopped scratching his chin and walked really close to Sora "actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about.; and also you too Roxas, please come out."

Suddenly Sora's body glowed blue and Roxas walked out of him now staring up at Axel "it's been a long time, Axel." He whispered

"So you do remember me now. That's good, I missed you." Axel said back wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waste "Dido." Roxas replied as Axel gently kissed him. "Uh, I really hate to ruin the moment, but will some one please tell me what the heck is going on!?" Sora suddenly yelled the two nobodies looked at him. "Right. Sorry it's just I haven't seen him in soo long and-"

"He'll try to cut to the point" Roxas suddenly interrupted Axel turning to look Sora in the eyes, "Riku has been kidnapped by a remnant, or rather a group of them."

"What's a remnant?"

"They are like us nobodies only they have hearts, just no body. They're what you would call the memories of some one who's already died left behind." Roxas explained, Axel noticed the slightly lost look on Sora's face and let out a long sigh "Let's make this easier, Riku has been taken by a band of ghosts."

"Ghosts??"

"Yes ghosts, got it memorized." The red haired boy said pointing to his head.

"But what do they want with Riku?"

"No clue, but you two better put on the hero act again; I don't know how long Riku can resist the darkness."

"This is a dream right? Riku hasn't really been kidnapped." Sora said worriedly, Roxas looked to Axel who now had his head resting in his hand "Ugh, you just don't get it. I can't believe we have to depend on you to save u–" Suddenly Axel looked alarmed then he began to fade out, "Axel!!" Roxas yelled but the red haired boy faded away. Roxas stared at the space where Axel once stood.

Sakura lay on the bed in her room staring at the ceiling. Her father had brought her back to the shadow realm because she had completed her task. So now here she was in her room, it was a nice room, the walls were light gray and the windows were framed with black designs and had long lacy curtains covering them. Her bed was soft, an off white color, she had a closet that contained some clothing but not much. A black dresser and a vanity mirror stood in the corner. On top of the dresser lay a brush, some make up, necklaces, and hair pins. With a sigh she rolled out of the soft bed and went to the window, the sky was always a starry sunset in this world, and her father had made a garden for her. The fruit trees were always in blossom and weeping willows towered over roses of all colors and a variety of other flowers. She remembered first coming here with him, when he made the garden to please her. She was a little girl then, her mother had died leaving her alone in the world. She gave into the darkness that lured her, going through a lot until finally the man she now called father found her and took her in. She looked down at her lacy white night grown and let out a big sigh 'back then this world was paradise to me. That is until I met them…well I've been in this room for twenty four hours straight now. I suppose I should go out there and see every one before they think I've become a ghost myself or something.' She thought approaching the closet. She pulled out a black and burgundy skirt, with lace on the bottom, a white and black shirt and her knee length black coat. Last she pulled on and zipped up her knee high boots, and walked out into the hallway. "Sakura." A girl said with a smile, she was shorter then Sakura with cheek length blond hair, and big green eyes. "Alexis." Sakura replied nodding to the smaller girl "So what brings you out of your room, dear princess?" Alexis asked with a smirk

"Am I not allowed to leave as I please?"

"Just wondering, you've been in there ever since we brought that sex god, Riku here. And Septimus ordered that my self and the others leave you alone for awhile." Alexis grinned mockingly as Sakura looked away "Aww, did daddy's little princess develop a little crush on her target?"

Sakura glared at the other girl and started to walk away, but Alexis was suddenly in front of her. She pulled Sakura's face to hers by her hair "Did you lust for him? Long to feel his soft lips on yours? Or maybe you wanted a little more..." Alexis whispered her lips barely touching Sakura's. Suddenly she was grabbed by her hood and pulled upward, She dangled in the air a few feet off of the ground "Now what did I say about leaving dear Sakura here alone?" Septimus spoke looking displeasingly at the young girl, and then he threw her into the wall "How many times must I tell you that she is off limits, play your games with the others as you please but you are well aware that Sakura is not to be touched." He growled. Alexis only nodded holding her left arm as she scurried away. "I see that you are out of your chambers. Are you ready to see him now? Lucifer and Chishio have him in the dungeon"

Sakura looked worried "I see. Has he tried to escape?"

"Naturally. But he'll get used to living here as soon as you show him how much better this place is than his old home."

Sakura nodded "alright I'm ready."

"I know you feel bad about separating him from Sora, but the only way we can access his true power is through misery and dark feelings. Riku's heart is mostly darkness; he is strongest when he's lost all hope of finding his light."

"I understand. Take me to him."

Sora went to school anxiously and was horrified to discover that no one had heard of or seen Riku since the previous day. After finding out that Sakura was missing as well he figured that they'd both been kidnapped. He, Kairi and the rest of the class set out looking for the two teens, even though Sora was sure that they were no longer on the islands. As night approached Sora began to worry hoping to god that Riku was okay. He walked down a street, his heart pounding and almost on the verge of tears when suddenly he was tackled by a very pissed off Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo stood threateningly behind him "Alright brat, where the hell is our brother?" Kadaj spoke in a low threatening voice

Sora winced "I don't know I've been looking for him for the past seventeen hours." He explained staring worriedly at Kadaj

"Who saw him last?"

"A girl named Sakura, but she's gone missing too."

Kadaj growled and released Sora "I swear if that kid pulled another stunt like last time…"

"No! Riku wouldn't go back to darkness willingly! He promised me."

"What does that have to do with anything he could break a promise to his friend when ever he wants." Loz said snarling at Sora. Kadaj and Yazoo looked at each other then at Sora, "well alright then, where do you suppose they've gone?" Yazoo said. Sora looked thoughtful "You guys wouldn't happen to have a spare bottle or space ship lying around would you?" he said looking up at them. Kadaj looked slightly surprised "actually, we do have a space ship."

"Huh?! Really???"

Yazoo nodded "before she died our mother was an engineer, she worked on making space ships to explore other worlds, and used to go to them when we were younger. She promised Riku that she'd take him with her one day, but then she died. Riku then obsessed about the other worlds." He explained Sora blinked "why didn't Riku tell me this."

"Well, one he didn't know that we still had the space ship under our house, and two he probably did tell you about being able to go to other worlds with mom. But you probably either spaced out or were too absorbed in Kairi to care." Kadaj said with a slight frown, Sora looked away sadly. "Well let's get to saving our troublesome Riku shall we?" Yazoo interrupted "yeah! Wait _**we**_??" Sora said looking shocked "well duh! We're not going to let you take off with mom's ship by yourself!" Loz exclaimed Sora looked a little worried "uh okay. But it's gonna be dangerous."

"Look kid, my little bother's been kidnapped and he's not easily overcome so I'd like to find who ever took him and kill them. Besides I think we can take care of our selves better then you can."

Kadaj said staring straight into Sora's eyes. Sora nodded "Alright lets go."

As they entered the huge room by using a secret passage in the house, Sora was awed by the millions of motorbikes and vehicles and then he saw it, the space ship. "Is that a Gummi Ship!!?"

Kadaj looked at him puzzled before answering "Yeah it is. How'd you know?"

"I used one to search for Riku the last time. It looks exactly like the one I used except in black."  
"It's possible that our mother built the one you used as well." Yazoo said with a smile as he started to gather the things they'd need for the journey. Suddenly they heard Kairi's voice calling for Sora, who hid behind Kadaj. The silver haired man rolled his eyes and yelled "down here!"

Kairi walked down the steps in awe then spotted her target "Sora!" She called as she ran to him "uh Hi Kairi,"

"Have you found them?"

"Actually…uh"

"We were just about to go look." Kadaj said motioning to the ship. Kairi looked at it then at Sora with an angry pout "and were you going to tell me where you were going or make me wait here by myself again?!"

"Well…it's too dangerous Kairi, I don't want you to get hurt." He explained scratching his head hoping that she wasn't going to come with them. "I can take care of myself! I want to help, you're taking me with you and that's final." She said pouting and crossing her arms across her chest. Sora let out a defeated sigh "Fine let's go send a letter to the King and get your stuff and then we'll go." He sighed noticing as Kadaj scowled at him with disgust. Kairi grinned triumphantly and skipped off to write to the King; Sora was about to follow when Kadaj roughly grabbed his arm. "Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"How you and my brother really feel about each other."

"Wha? How did you-"

"It was obvious to any one perceptive enough, also Riku's my little brother I watch him like a hawk. So does she know?"

"Well…no but we were going to tell her."

"Tell her now. She needs to know before we find him because no doubt you two will be overjoyed to find each other again and who knows what can happen there. You'll save her a lot of heart break by telling her straight up and not letting her find out on her own." He growled letting Sora's arm go, "Kadaj…"

"Just do it. I'm not telling you to do this because I care at all about her or you, but I do care about my brother and he loves you and it seems you love him back so…this will make things easier for both of you." He mumbled blushing slightly as he stalked away. "Thanks." Sora said loud enough for only Kadaj to hear and he sped after Kairi.

Sakura took a deep breath before she entered Riku's cell. The silver haired boy glared at her she entered and refused to speak "good morning Riku."

He remained silent and stared at the opposite wall "well… let's just get this over with." She said pain evident in her voice. "And what exactly is _**This**_??" he growled turning to look at her

"I…I'm going to change your heart Riku."

"You're gonna what?"

"I have the power to take a feeling in some one's heart and make it considerably stronger. We need a weapon, at first we were going to use Sora but he doesn't have enough darkness in his heart to manipulate." She paused as Riku looked confused "In other words he's too pure to use for this job."

"What job? And why me?"

"My father wants to change the universe in a way so that remnants like him and the others won't be forgotten. And the only way we can do that is by taking over the castle of the King of all worlds."

"What! You intend to use me to take over King Mickey's world!!!?"

Sakura only nodded looking away "What the hell makes you think I'll cooperate?"

"You won't have a choice once I change you. I can manipulate your mind and your heart to believe what ever I want it to." She said.

"As evil and treacherous as this sounds, you don't sound very pleased to have to do this to me."

"That's because I'm not. If it were up to me I'd let you go back to Sora and all our-your friends. But I have an obligation to fulfill and no matter how much my own heart breaks I will fulfill it." She said now with determination. She out stretched her hand to him. "Forgive me Sora." She whispered as Riku screamed in pain and fell over holding his heart. She twirled and twisted her hand in the air as he screamed and was nearly driven to tears. Finally the process was complete and Riku stopped screaming, an odd dark aura glowed around his body. He looked up at her his eyes completely black, and then he closed them and collapsed. She approached him carefully and lifted him up onto her shoulder, whipping her tears away "I left hope in your heart Riku. With any luck Sora will be able to change you back before your conscience gets any worse then it already is" She whispered in his ear. "Father I'm finished; would some one come and take him?" She then called to the door, Septimus walked in, a young girl and an older man at his side. The girl, Etoile was very cheerful and upbeat for some one who was dead. She had auburn red hair and hazel eyes. The man's name was Lucifer, he had a horrible death so since then he was pretty bitter and harsh but was as beautiful as his name, with his long black hair and golden eyes. "Well done, Sakura. Lucifer, Etoile take him my chambers and change his clothing into something more fitting and clean." He grinned as the two took the unconscious Riku out of the cell.

Sakura watched them leave and was about to follow but Septimus placed his hand on her cheek just below her eye. "You've been crying." He simply said

"uh yeah it was hard to do that to him." She whispered then gasped as she was pushed against the wall. Septimus stared into her eyes "you fell for him." He laughed

She just nodded. He ran his thumb over her lips then gently kissed her cheek. "Don't forget, you belong to me, my little flower."

She shivered and looked away but nodded "I know father, I know."

"You know you calling me that actually makes me feel weird about holding you like this. From now on just call me Septimus,"

"But why?"

"Haven't you guessed my dear, you've grown into a very beautiful young woman I may end up wanting you for more then just a daughter."

Sakura looked a little uncomfortable sure she thought her "father" was beautiful and countless times when she was younger she'd imagine marrying him and figured that since he was not her real father it'd be fine. But now she felt controlled and caged, like a little bird. "uh I-I don't know what to say"

"Don't fret Sakura, I am no rapist. And I love you too much to traumatize you, Riku should be awake in a couple of hours, you may come to my chambers and see him as soon as you are ready."

She smiled "thank you, Septimus."

"Of course my love, now you should eat something before you collapse you've had a hard day."

She nodded and walked out of the cell.

Meanwhile Sora watched as Kairi set the letter in a glass bottle and cast it into the sea. She approached him with a smile but noticed the sad look on his face "Don't worry Sora, we'll find them. After all-" She smiled warmly and grabbed his hand "We're together. And nothing can stop you and me when we're together." She said moving in front of him and leaning close as though she was going to kiss him. But he placed his fingers on her lips stopping her "Kairi, there's something I should tell you that I should have said along time ago." He said slowly she blinked looking at him curiously "I'm sorry if any thing I've done in the past confused you but I…I don't love you in a romantic way." He said calmly she looked hurt but then smiled slightly

"In a way I've always known that." She looked down at the sand "but it was nice to dream. It's him isn't it?"

Sora nodded "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but Riku and I have been lovers for two months now."

Kairi turned bright red at the term "lovers" but nodded "I could have guessed. Thanks for telling me Sora, and now I think you should go."

"huh? You're not coming any more?"

"I don't think I should, it'd hurt too much. But I do want to go home, back to Radiant Garden, I miss it. Can you take me there?"  
Sora nodded and hugged her "Of course. Kairi thank you for understanding, I'm so sorry to cause you heartbreak." He said with a smile, Kairi shook a little as tears formed in her eyes but she nodded and smiled "o-of course, no matter what I feel I know how you and Riku feel and you guys are my best friends I-I'll always be there for you both." She said smiling and wiping her tears away. Sora then ran off to prepare the ship as Kairi got her stuff together; she watched him jog to Riku's house and laughed slightly 'I bet he's the uke in that relationship.'


	5. I'll Find You!

Chapter 5

I'll find you!!

**Warning: Sephiroth and Cloud paring in this chapter, if you do not like this pairing or don't like yaoi then, one, why are you reading this story? And two don't read anymore because it's only going to get more detailed as the story goes on and most of the pairings are guy/guy.**

Septimus walked down the corridor with a slight frown and lost in his own thoughts. He blinked when he realized that some one was waving a hand in front of his face curiously; he growled with annoyance and roughly grabbed the hand "Stop it." He said releasing the person's wrist. Etoile blinked at him with her big hazel eyes and pouted slightly "Some one's in a bad mood."

"Did you want some thing or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Actually I have some really interesting stuff to report." She replied with a smile and crossing her arms behind her back. "Well, get on with it."

"Sora, and Riku's bothers are on their way to the Radiant Garden, they've already sent a note to the little king and he will be meeting them there with his two most trusted soldiers next to him. The castle will be open for attack, the queen has strong magic but it is nothing that half the people here can't handle." Etoile explained, her eyes gleaming. Septimus grinned "excellent. Tell the others to report to the main hall as soon as possible, we have a plan to discuss."

"Right!" Etoile said nodding and attempting to run off but tripped and crashed into a porcelain vase in the corner. With loud squeak she fell to the floor followed shortly by the vase which hit her on the head before falling to the floor and breaking. Septimus blinked as he watched her pout "Gah! Even in death I trip when there's nothing to trip on! I'm a ghost shouldn't I be able to like float or something!! You'd think I'd be more graceful!" She cried, Septimus let out a sigh before extending a hand to help her to her feet. "Sorry lord Septimus," she mumbled looking away embarrassed. He just shook his head "just get going, time is of the essence. And if we miss this opportunity because of your clumsiness, I'll send you to a very dark part of the universe where you'll have no hope of ever seeing Zack again understand?"

Etoile looked as though she'd just been stabbed in the gut by a very close friend but nodded "I understand, we'll all be in the hall in a few minuets." She said running away to quickly go and get the others. Septimus watched her run away and sighed 'Finally my plan is all coming together.'

Sakura sat in Septimus's bed room watching Riku as he slept on the oversized bed. His clothing had been changed; he now wore a black and red zip up leather tank top and black pants with zippers and chains on the pockets. He looked so innocent as he slept, like a little boy. 'He's beautiful…Sora probably misses him.' She thought sadly. Suddenly Etoile burst though the door "Septimus has called a meeting. He wants every one present." Sakura blinked at the girl who was obviously out of breath "when?"

"Right now, come on come on. Let's go Riku will be fine he's not going to wake up for another two hours. Trust me." Etoile said dragging Sakura out by the hand. Septimus stood at the top of the balcony looking down on the four people already in the room. Etoile let go of Sakura's hand and took her place next to Chishio. Sakura looked around and went straight to a tall man dressed in crimson. He had long black hair, and crimson eyes. "Vincent." She called as she made her way to him "Sakura," he replied extending his hand to help her off the stairs she was currently walking down.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

Septimus suddenly started to talk and the room grew silent "Our goal is finally in our grasp, Etoile has used her gift to discover that Sora and the little king are searching for Riku and will enlist the help of many skilled individuals to find us. Now is the perfect time to act. Lucifer, Alexis, and Chishio.-" the three stepped forward intently "You three will go to the little king's world and proceed in conquering it. I have faith that with your abilities you will be able to easily hold that world under house arrest. Now, Sakura…" he looked to where Vincent and Sakura stood, she stepped forward slightly. "You will take Riku to all the worlds and collect the stray remnants, we may need them. Vincent you will accompany her to protect her in case Sora does locate you. One of your tasks and perhaps the most important; is to see to it that Riku does not remember Sora. You must keep them apart, do not allow Sora to get any where near Riku or else Sakura's spell will break and our plan will be ruined. I'm sure that I do not need to remind you all that if this plan is ruined, many of the things you wish to accomplish will not happen; weather it is the desire to remembered-" he looked to Lucifer and Chishio "Or to be reunited with those you love." He looked at the hopeful Etoile. "Etoile you will accompany me and will be traveling between the worlds informing our groups of what is to come. Now you all have your jobs, so get too it." He said with finality. Lucifer, Alexis and Chishio closed their eyes and vanished, Etoile bowed her head slightly in respect and left the room as well. Vincent turned to Sakura "I'll get our weapons together, come retrieve me when you are ready to leave." He said as he walked out of the room, Sakura watched him vanish behind a black door near the corner. She then turned to look up at Septimus who was watching her he smiled slyly and walked away.

Sora landed the gummi ship in Radiant Garden and got out followed closely by Kairi, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They'd landed near the ruined castle so they had a while to walk until they reached town. They'd made it to the Crystal Fissure when a blur of black, blue, yellow and silver crashed through the ceiling. Sora gasped as he recognized Sephiroth currently trapping something underneath him; that something happened to be a very annoyed Cloud.

"gah, get off of me you bastard!!" the blond man growled struggling under the older man

"Now Cloud I told you I'd let you go after I got what I wanted remember?"

"No! Get off!"

"You seemed so eager last time…" Sephiroth said with a sly smile as he leaned closer, Cloud's eyes grew wide as Sephiroth kissed him. Sora gasped slightly and quickly covered Kairi's eyes but she just blinked, cocking her head a little so that she could still see what was happening. Cloud started to give in as Sephiroth explored his mouth and slowly started to unzip his sweater like vest. But somehow he managed to get enough self control to push the older man away "damn it!! You're my darkness! I'm supposed to kill you not sleep with you!!" He growled in anger

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to your enemy. It's purely lust, and this way we can make it as hard as we want because chances are I'll kill you or you'll kill me if we get tired of this little game." He growled thrusting his hips against Cloud's abdomen causing the blond to moan loudly. The two were about to kiss, and do other things, but Kadaj suddenly cleared his throat. The two men looked up surprised, Cloud realized that Sora was staring down at him with a puzzled look and a slight blush across his cheeks and yelped, managing to get Sephiroth off of him. He stood facing Sora trying to look serious but falling as he was currently the color of an over ripe cherry and his shirt was completely unzipped exposing his well muscled chest. Sora and the others remained silent, Kairi blushing a little at the sight of Cloud's chest. Sephiroth sneered hating the fact that they had been interrupted by a brat and his friends. "We'll have to continue this another time," he growled flying up into the air, "oh and Cloud, I'd thank the brat if I were you he saved your ass, literally." He added before disappearing Cloud glared at the spot where his enemy and former idol had just disappeared before turning back to the group of slightly disturbed people. "Did you want something Sora?" He growled "Uh, actually we were just here to drop Kairi off and ask if you've seen a guy with long silver hair and aqua green eyes." He said Cloud raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction Sephiroth had just gone. "Oh! Um I meant shorter hair, goes by the name Riku."

The blond soldier turned back to the young boy with a mildly interested face "hey, weren't you looking for him a few years ago?"

"uh yeah, he's been kidnapped." Sora said looking sad, Cloud stared at him intently before sighing "Alright, come on I'll take you and your party to Leon and the others, they should be able to help you more than I can." He started to walk away but Kairi suddenly spoke up "Uh sir…"

Cloud looked over his shoulder at her "Shouldn't you um…zip up?"

"What-" Cloud suddenly realized his shirt was unzipped and turned several shades of red before zipping himself back up. "Just come on." He growled walking ahead

They entered Merlin's house and as expected there sat Arieth, Yuffie, and Cid at the computer and Leon leaning against the corner of the wall. Upon seeing Sora they all went up to greet him. Kairi and Areith decided to make tea for every one and while they drank Sora introduced Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. "Ain't seen you boys in years." Cid suddenly said

Sora looked surprised "You guys know each other?"

Yazoo nodded being the second oldest and the one with the best memory, he remembered Cid better then Kadaj or Loz . "Yeah, he used to work with mother."

"Yep, their mother was one of the best engineer's I ever met."

"So that explains why their gummi ship and the one we used were so alike." Sora said mostly to himself. "Any ways, how have you guys been doing? The town looks great!" Sora added with a big grin. Yuffie grinned in return "yep! We've been working on restoring it non stop; the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee is on the job!"

"What about you Sora? You seem to have grown even more then the last time we saw you," Leon said coolly, indeed Sora had grown he was now only slightly shorter then Cloud, and seeing as how Leon was only an inch or two taller then Cloud, Sora was also close to his height as well.

After a little reunion talk Sora explained Riku's disappearance.

"You sure he didn't just run off again?" Leon asked leaning against the wall.

"Riku promised me that he wouldn't willingly go back to darkness, and I trust him more than I trust my own heart!" Sora declared causing Kairi to look away and the three boys next him to look at him with a slightly surprised look. "Well there you have it." Kadaj suddenly said with a shrug and a light laugh "If my little brother promised this boy that he wouldn't leave then I believe that."

Kadaj suddenly smiled evilly "After all, why would he lie to his lover?"

"K-Kadaj!!" Sora gasped turning the deepest shade of red, every one except for Yazoo, Kadaj and Kairi, was staring at Sora with a look of utter shock. Even Cloud and Leon looked shocked "Well…that explains a lot." Leon said dryly "Indeed…" Cloud added and every one else nodded in agreement. Sora was suddenly attacked by a protective, very annoyed Loz "When did this happen? What kind of playing have you been doing??" He said sounding slightly frantic "Calm down brother." Yazoo said with a light laugh as he stepped forward. Loz let go of Sora's neck and sat on the floor next to the slightly shaken boy. "But that means, Riku's all grown up!!" He sobbed distressfully "don't cry Loz." Yazoo said laughing slightly as tears poured from the older man's eyes. Kadaj sighed "Yazoo, take him outside for some air." He ordered.

Much to Sora's surprise Kadaj extended a hand to him "Need help?" He asked with a slight smirk, the brunette had to blink several times, in that position Kadaj looked exactly like Riku. He just nodded and grabbed Kadaj's hand and was pulled to his feet. Then there was a sudden knock on the door, "I'll get it!!" Yuffie chirped happily as she bounced over to the door, there stood King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy!!!" Sora yelled running to them "Sora!" both replied as the all hugged. Mickey laughed lightly, the three finally parted and started to talk about what had happened in their year apart "alright," Mickey suddenly spoke "There will be plenty of time to catch up later, but right now we have a problem to solve."

Riku opened his eyes, he was floating in a black void the only thing he could see was his own body.

'Where am I?' he thought about that question and another one popped up 'who am I?'

"Do you know your name?" a sudden voice said, Riku stared blankly ahead

"No."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Tell me, do you recognize any of these names? Ansem, Mickey, Kairi, Roxas, DiZ, or Axel?"

"No. But…Roxas seems familiar and Axel…that name is like a far off memory."

"I see. Tell me, do you recognize the name Riku?

"Yes."

"Where have you heard it?"

"It's…my name."

"Very good. What about the name Sora?"

Riku touched his heart "I don't know it, but it brings me pain."

"Pain you say?"

"Yes, why does that name hurt me?"

"That is because Sora is your enemy. All of the people I have named only want to hurt you. I am Septimus, you can trust me."

"S…Septimus?"

"Yes. Now Riku, I need you to trust me and do all that I say, do you remember Sakura?"

"Sakura…"

"You do don't you."

Riku nodded at the statement.

"All of the people I have mentioned want to hurt her as well, and they'll say or do anything to get their hands on her. She saved you from the one the named Sora, and in return I'd like you to protect her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll protect Sakura no matter what,"

"That's a good boy," Septimus grinned. Riku blinked and realized he was in a bed no longer in darkness, the bed was an off white and there was a big window in the corner.

"Riku?" Sakura said from the seat next to him. "Sakura, Where am I?" he asked sitting up

"My room, we have a job to do though so come on. Lets get you some food and I'll explain everything."

Riku nodded and stood up following her out of the room. After Riku ate he, Sakura, and Vincent traveled to the first world on there list, the Olympus Coliseum.

Their job was simple, Sakura was to keep Riku in check, and Vincent was to protect Sakura and Riku from any encounters with Sora. But Riku's job was the most important; he was to use his key blade to unlock the consciousness of all the stray remnants. A remnant is created when a person dies with regrets or sooner then they were supposed to. When the person has a strong heart then they retain the physical appearance they had in life as well as their consciousness. If a person does not have a strong heart then they become a hostel spirit; an energy source with no physical appearance and incapable of rational thought. Somehow Septimus had discovered that the key blade could not only unlock the memories in people's hearts and open or close the doors linking all of the worlds but could also revive the memories and physical appearance of those hostel spirits. This was the reason that Riku was considered nothing more then a weapon to Septimus, but as he watched the young boy fight and restore remnants he began to contemplate other uses for the beautiful teen.

Sora explained every thing to King Mickey and the others even his dream. They agreed to split up, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy in one ship Sora, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz in another. They'd check in with each other and search different worlds. "Alright, so we'll head for the Olympus Coliseum, Sora you and Riku's brothers head for Halloween Town. We'll check back with each other and with here in case Riku ends up in Radiant Garden. We have to find him quickly I've got a bad feeling about this." Mickey said shivering a little. Sora nodded and they parted, he turned to Kairi who was looking at him worriedly "He's right, Sora. You do have to find Riku as soon as possible, I…can't explain it but I think he's in pain." She said lightly touching her heart, Sora looked alarmed but nodded. He gave her a big hug "we'll return to you, I promise." He said running off towards the awaiting gummi ship. 'I know you will Sora,' she thought placing her hands together as if to pray, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Areith smiling warmly at her "Don't worry, they'll find him and be back before you know it."

Kairi smiled back and nodded "Yeah."

"That's the spirit now come on, you can stay with me, and we'll fix you a room. Princess Kairi." She smiled leading Kairi back to the town by the hand. Kairi looked at the now tiny speck in the sky 'Please be safe Sora.' She thought.


End file.
